tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tmnt: City at darknesses
# Tmnt City at darkness is a 2020 tv series it follows the turtles as they battle the foot and krang. Plot Former leader of the foot, walks around with four pet turtles. He is then hit by a truck with ooze, and he then mutates into a rat and the 4 turtles Also mutate. Spliniter after seeing this, decides to train his new sons in the way of the ninja, during that time, the new leader of the foot rises up calling himself the shredder. Season 1 plot deals with the rise of the new foot army and battle with the krang. Characters leonardo: The fearless leader, Leo always seems to have the situation under control. He is also splinters favorite student, and is more willing to do anything to protect his brothers, as he is the oldest. He wields two katanas given him by splinter as a kid. He wears a blue Bandana. Raphael: The second oldest. He is usually hot tempered and has a rivalry with his older brother Leonardo. He views he should be the leader, and his Temper usually causes the turtles to lose on some situations. He usually rushes in, but he will do anything he has to protect his brothers, includ leo. He wields two sai daggers given to him by splinter as a kid. He wears a red bandanna. Donatello: The tech nerd of the group, and the third oldest, Donnie uses His tech mostly then his ninja skills, usually making tech for the group on situations. But he will use his ninja skills, to protect His brothers no matter what. He wields a Bo staff given to him by splinter as a kid. And wears a purple bandanna. '''Michelangelo: The youngest, and least mature of the group. Mikey has a huge love for pizza and partying, but this personally sometimes messes up stealth missions. He usually looked the comic relief by his brothers, but that doesn’t mean his brothers doesn’t love him. When it comes to hurting his brothers Mikey can switch personalities, He wields two '''nunchucks Given to him by splinter as a kid, and wears a orange bandanna. Supporting Characters Master Splinter April O’Neil Casey jones karai Leather head Season 1 Episode 1 “Shell Shock” Its the turtles 15th birthday. As we get a flashback how the turtles came to be. The turtles head out into the city for the first time. And meet a girl called April after saving her from the foot. Episode 2 “Pizza Time” (Filler Episode) Mikey love pizza, and after hearing about a contest about pizza he decicides to enter it. But he soon realizes it was a trap. As everyone at the contest turns about to be krang. And it’s up to the rest of the turtles and April to save Mikey. Episode 3 “Hot tempered“ Raph mad over Leo’s choices as leader from last episode. Views he should be the leader and heads out on his own. Where he runs into April in trouble. After learning about the shredder, Raph is beaten and tied up. And it’s up to the rest of the turtles to save him. Episode 4 “Tensions growing” Raph, still viewing he’s the leader. Goes to splinter and asks him to be the leader instead of Leo. But splinter tells him what a wise leader is. And Raph isn’t fit to lead. Raph mad at splinter, goes out and runs into the purple dragon where he discovers. They are trading ooze. After Leo learns about this the turtles must stop the purple dragons. As tensions grow between Leo and Raph. Episode 5 “Turtle with the brain“ (Filler Episode) Donnie, learns of a kid by april who needs help, he teachs the kid of his science and IQ. But the kid secretly post what donnie thought him online. And takes credit for it as the krang, think this kid is smart and could be of use of him. The krang take the kid, and now Donnie must find a way to get the kid back.” Episode 6 “Work it out” As Donnie, and Mikey see an actor from there favorite tv show. It turns out to be a Footclan member. Donnie and Mikey must pretend to work for the foot as new recruit. So they can find out the foots plan. Meanwhile Raph and Leo‘s tension grows more. Episode 7 “Race of the life” (Filler Episode) After, Patroling the city krang capture Leo, Donnie, and mikey. And Raph, April, Are forced to race around New York City. In order to get the other turtles back. Episode 8 “The rise of shredder part 1” Raph and leo get into a fight. But splinter reminds them they are brothers. As Leo storms off he Mets a woman called Karai. Meanwhile Leo has been gone for a long time. As turtles and splinter head to April’s apartment. Episode 9 “The rise of shredder part 2” Karai puts Leo in a footclan trap. After the footclan attack Leo the fight is brave. Until the shredder shows up. Leo battles the shredde and it ends with Leo being thrown through the window of Aprils apartment. Episode 10 “The Rise of the shredder Part 3” (Mid season finale) As the turtles look at Leo’s body. Raph is enraged and attacks to shredder. The other turtles soon join in. So does splinter, After the turtles are nearly beaten And killed. Splinter surrenders himself. So his sons do not need to be killed, as he reveals himself hamato yoshi. Shredder agrees take splinter instead of killing the turtles. But they must never come back. The Episode ends with the turtles and April driving off. With plans to return and retake New York. Episode 11 “Cant, go home” (Mid-Season premiere) Its been 5 months, since the events of the last episode. The turtles having been camping, in Aprils truck for a while. Ralph hasn’t sleep in a while looking over his brother until he wakes up. But when a forgotten tribe of Indians Appear. Thinking that Leo is there god. The turtles and April, must fight them off to save there brother. Episode 12. “Leo” Leo, finally wakes up after 5 months. Everyone is happy, but when Leo sees Ralph for the first time. It causes some silence. After catching up, Leo and Ralph have a talk. Which ends in an argument, but when a donnie finds a old lab, with some ooze. Broken, he soon finds out there are mutants in the woods. The turtles are forced to split up and fight the mutants. Category:Fanmade series Category:Under Construction